A swift change in pace
by my-soul-smiles
Summary: Dreading another year at a school where the students merely saw her as that "tall chic with big boobs" Ren was searching for an escape. And she found it in her uncle who lived in Japan and wanted to meet her! She ends up going to Ouran because her uncle is quite rich with a successful business.
1. Chapter 1

_hello well this is the first time in a long time that I am writing another story on Fan fiction. Well I had this idea in my head for an ohshc fanfic, so I figured I might as well try it. This chapter is kinda short and more like a prologue. Anyways I hope you enjoy!_

I ran into the backyard to say goodbye to my shepherd, Wes, only to find myself being chased. And I ran, you better bet I did, there was no way I was going to let Wes tackle me today! I needed to stay nice and clean, I spent forever getting ready after all! My braid whipped around my neck as I raced towards the gate, swaying and swirving to avoid my dog, planning to say goodbye from the safety of the other side of the fence. Of course things didn't go my way and soon I found myself face first in a puddle of mud, with Wes on top of me. Wes was grinning his goofy grin as his tail wagged back and forth. And believe me I tried really hard to be stern, to not laugh, but there was just no way I could stay mad at him, as I stood up and attempted to brush off the mud.

"Oh Wes, you know I'm gonna miss you, but I really wish you hadn't tackled me! Now I'm going to look like a mess when I meet uncle Robert!" I exclaimed waving my finger at Wes in an jokingly disciplining fashion. I was about to speak again as I was interrupted by a familiar voice. Mom.

"Ren, honey! We have to go, we don't want you to miss your plane, do we?" My mother shouted from where she was most likely standing beside her car, tapping her fingers impatiently against the door.

"Coming mom! Just let me say goodbye to Wes!" I exclaimed as I turned to face my furry companion, my voice dropping to an whisper as I bent down to pet his fur. "See ya later buddy!" I tried to say joyfully as tears threatened to escape and find residence in his soft midnight fur. Unable to stay any longer I dashed away towards my mother, after giving Wes a quick hug. It was stupid, I shouldnt be crying, it was my decision to go to Japan after all. I quickly wiped away the fallen tears as I saw my mother. She sighed when she saw my appearance, and handed me a bag with a spare pair of clothes inside. She got in the divers side and beckoned me to come inside after reaching in the bag she gave me and placing a towel on my seat.

Soon we reached the airport, where I changed from my pretty green dress with white sandals to a more comfortable, and clean, pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and a red blazer and a pair of black converse, shoving the mud covered clothes in the bag my mother handed me, handing it back to her, as I attempted a smile. I would miss her so much. This thought swarmed my mind as she have me a final hug goodbye as I headed towards the plane.

You see the reason I wanted to go to Japan in the first place wasnt because I wanted to leave my family. It was because I was tired of the school, living in a small town in Saskatchewan, (the name of said town isn't important) the options of school are quite limited. I was tired of being known as that tall chic with big boobs. I wanted to get away from all that, and when my Dad's brother who is currently living in Japan called and asked to meet me, it was the perfect opportunity to leave all of that. I had even binded my chest to get rid of all the comments, but they still knew, now was my chance to escape that all. My senior year would be spent with my uncle in Japan!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellooo~ sorry about the long wait! I was having some problems deciding plot and the such... If any of you would like to help me decide and such that would be greatly appreciated, the only thing is that I don't want to ruin the plot for you. Anywho onto ch2! It's kinda short, but I'll try to update again soon to make up for it!_

After what she could only explain as a dreadfully long trip, laced with anticipation and nerves, Ren finally arrived in Japan. Once the plane had landed, Ren had immediately searched the airport for a face she had only seen in photographs, the face of her uncle. However after her eyes scanned the crowd of anxious families awaiting the arrival of their loved ones, she soon discovered that the face she was looking for was not among them. However, she did see a man in what Ren assumed to be his early 20's, wearing a drivers cap with a sign she could only assume was meant for her: Miss Ren Richowski.

The man's name she soon learnt, was Hiro, and he was the personal driver for her uncle. The fact that her uncle had his own personal driver had baffled Ren, she knew that he wasn't poor but this driver business still had her stupified. Hiro had short dust of brown hair sticking out of his cap, and walked with quite a confident stride, his brown eyes wrinkled with a constant smile, and overall Ren couldn't help but think that he was very attractive.

Hiro led the way towards the car or as he simply put it "his baby", and Ren couldn't help but think they were in front of the wrong car. In front of her stood a striking prestine black car, a model she had only seen a few times when she drove up to Saskatoon with her father for their yearly summer car show, but recognized none the less. It was an Mustang, and if she were to guess the year she would say 68. She was correct. The mustang was actually one of her favorite, and standing right in front of her! And not to mention the car was American for crying out loud!

"Your from America right?" Hiro stated nonchalantly as he magically took out some buffer and began to polish his car.

"North America" Ren corrected as she stared at the car in amazement. "Saskatchewan, Canada to be exact."

"So, I thought since you were from America and all, ehem North America, that I would greet you with a little touch of home. The old man wanted me to take the limo, but this little baby here is my favorite." Hiro explained.

"She's beautiful, thank you, Hiro." Ren replied as she stared at the car, the condition was perfect, not a dent or scratch in sight.

And soon Hiro had opened the passagers door for her, and they were off to meet her uncle!


	3. Chapter 3

_An: Hello my dear readers, sorry it's been so long since the last update... To make it up to you this chapter is twice as long as the previous chapters (yay I finally made a decent length chapter). I will try to update with the next chapter in a couple of days so look forward to it!_

The ride to my uncle's house was one of silence, myself lost in thought, and Hiro focusing on his driving. My arrangement with my uncle rang in my mind, as I thought over my situation. I was to pay for my schooling and any personal purchases while my uncle would allow me to stay at his home, as well as provide meals. It was a scenario that I had deemed to be fair, and to fulfill this I would need to secure a job.

I was stirred from my thoughts as Hiro tapped on my shoulder lightly saying my name gently as though awakening a sleeping child. Dazed I looked at my surroundings in awe as my gaze was met with lush gardens and a mansion sparkling in the sunlight. Wait, hold up a sec. Did I just say mansion? looking up my thoughts were confirmed as I was indeed staring up at an mansion, surely we must be at the wrong location.

However much to my confusion, Hiro was opening the door and guiding me towards the mansion, his hand pressing gently on the small of my back, urging me forward. My gaze focused solely on the steps leading towards the door as I noticed a figure upon them. As we slowly approached the massive residence, I was able to see the figure better, a man in his mid forties dressed eloquently in a suit of black with white cuffs. He carried an aura of authority about him, his hair was a very light shade of brown with strands of grey peppered throughout that was combed back, in his left hand he brandished a silver tray which he promptly smacked Hiro with on the back of his head, as soon as we were within spitting distance.

"Hiro! How many times have a told you not to be late! Master Katsu tolerates nothing less than perfect punctuality!" The man chided, giving Hiro a stern stare.

"My apologies father, it will not happen again." Hiro bowed with what seemed to be apologetic look, I was completely surprised not only by fact that this elegant man was his father, but also at the change in his character, only to have him wink at me as soon as his father turned away. Now that I thought about the man truly did look like Hiro, his eyes which were the same dazzling shade of brown as his son's turned to face me as Hiro began speaking once again.

"Allow me to introduce Miss Ren Richowski, Master Katsu's niece" Hiro said with a gesture towards me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Richowski, you may call me Daichi. As the head housekeeper of the Katsu residence, if there is anything you need, please do alert me of it and I shall see to it right away. If you would allow me to fetch your luggage my son, Hiro, will show you the way to Master Katsu's business room. Please do enjoy your stay." And with that Daichi glided past me towards the mustang, casting one final look of dissatisfaction at Hiro before turning his back completely, not even giving me time to thank him before he had quickly strode out of hearing distance.

"C'mon Ren-chan-" Hiro began before I interrupted him

"Ren-chan?" I stared at him in slight confusion, why start calling my this now when he had been calling me 'miss' all day? As if catching onto my train of thought Hiro responded with a smile

"Its cuter this way, and since we're alone it's fine." Hiro said with a wink as he proceeded to take my hand and drag me into the mansion.

To say the least when we got inside my mouth literally dropped. It was furnished only with the finest items, and I even recognized a few famous paintings amongst the ones displayed on the wall. A marble staircase lead down to floors that sparkled under the light of the chandelier hanging above. Pedestals were paced strategically throughout the foyer displaying small statues of different animals, of which held captivating realism it was as though there was an entire zoo of miniature animals parading throughout the room. Hiro chuckled lightly at my awed expression before gently guiding me towards the stairs.

"Lets go see your uncle, shall we?"

_An: Sorry 'bout procrastinating meeting Ren's uncle again. He's in the next chapter I promise! The next chapter is already half written I just need to decide some super IMPORTANT stuff like if I want Ren to be a host or what her relationship will be with the host club Also next chapter I'll try and put in an physical description of Ren because apparently I have neglected to do so. If you guys have an any ideas or suggestions feel free to send me a message or review! See ya in a couple of days (HOPEFULLY)_


	4. Chapter 4

I heard his voice before I saw him a firm baritone demanding entry in reply to Hiro's light knock. Hiro opened the large door and guestured for me to step inside.

"Hiro you may be dismissed." The man that I had only seen a few times in photographs was sitting mere feet away from me my uncle. He had the same dark brown shade of hair as my father and piercing green eyes. He was seated in a large leather chair at an desk with stacks of paperwork upon it. Hiro left immediately giving me a reassuring look before he shut the door gently behind him.

"Good afternoon, Ren, I trust you had a comfortable trip?" My uncle spoke, in English, as I turned my gaze once more towards him.

"Yes Uncle Robert" I said with a quick bow.

"During your stay here you shall refer to me as Katsu rather than Robert, understood?"

"Yes, uncle" I replied, the faint memory of my mother mentioning something about how uncle Robert went by a different name in Japan popping up in my thoughts. Personally I would keep my name the same as there was a kanji for my name that I could use during my stay.

"Good. And I trust you remember our arrangement?" Ah yes, the agreement. My uncle was to house and feed me and I was to pay for my schooling at the school of his choice along with any personal expenses that I may encounter, I had also paid for the flight here. The school that he had chosen was called 'Ouran' and I had looked it up and as far as public schools go the prices were quite decent. I had brought enough money with me to pay for the first few months of tuition and I had arranged an interview with a local cafe for the following evening so I could pay the tuition for the rest of the year. If by any reason I were unable to fulfill my half of the agreement the arrangement would be called off I would be sent back to Canada on the first available flight. If I were to finish the agreement for the whole of my high school year then my uncle would arrange for me to have an interview with the top stylist company of Japan, apparently he had a quite a few connections.

"Yes Uncle."

"Very well, I shall arrange for Hiro to drive you to Ouran Academy for you first day of school tomorrow. You are dismissed, enjoy your evening."

"Thank you uncle Katsu." And with that I was gently closing the oak doors behind me, immediately I was faced with a maid tapping my arm.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Richowski?" She asked quietly speaking quickly in Japanese. She had hair that fell to her hips, that shone like midnight. Tucked behind her ear was a small flower, pink in colour with a shape that very much resembled a cherry blossom.

"Yes?" I stated a tad confused in reply to her question.

"Please allow me to show you to your room, Miss Richowski" she smiled, and started walking at a fast pace. I followed her through the halls, and she lead me to a room near the end of the hallway.

"Master Katsu has arranged for you to have a western style suite as to ensure your comfort during your stay." She opened the door for me and lead me inside. "Please enjoy your stay Miss Richowski, if you need anything please do give me a call." She shot me one last smile before disappearing out of the room closing the door gently behind her.

The room was very spacious with full length windows spanning the width of the far wall, curtains of emerald were pulled back displaying the gardens I saw earlier. The room was fully furnished with three earth-tone couches placed in a slight semi circle with an large coffe table with oak legs and an glass surface in the middle of the semi circle of couches, all of it facing the windows. To my right laid a large king sized bed with made with sheets and a comforter the same emerald colour as the curtains. Next to the bed towards the right wall was an dresser and a night stand both made of dark stained wood. In wood of the same stain laid an vanity, placed among a wall close to a closed door other that the one I had entered from. On top of the vanity was a note, written in English, in neat cursive.

"I have ensured that your room will be to your up most satisfaction. As toiletries are included with housing, feel free to use any of the products provided. I shall send an staff member to escort you to supper for 7 pm.

-Uncle Katsu"

I scrambled in my pocket for my phone to check the time, and sighed in relief to see that I still had time, over an hour. Seeing as how I didn't have to hurry, I continued to explore my spacious room. Overall the room was quite enchanting and I enjoyed the colour scheme very much, it reminded me of my house back home, mom absolutely loves earth tone colours. As I continued to explore I found that I had my own private bathroom, which thankfully had a shower, as much as I try I just can't fully appreciate baths. I was shocked to find that the racks in the bathroom were already fully stocked, my favorite products among them.

I hopped in the shower, wanting to refresh myself from the long flight. I choose my favorite vanilla shampoo along with cherry blossom body wash. After multiple songs, I stepped out of the shower, refreshed. I parted the steam with my hand and reached for a large towel, which was emerald in colour, the same shade as the curtains. After securely wrapping the towel around my figure, I walked into my room to dress and get ready for supper. However to my surprise I was not alone, waiting in my room was the same maid from earlier, accompanied by two others.

"Allow us, Miss." They said in unison as they guided me towards the vanity. They talked excitedly as they began to do my hair and makeup. Despite my protests that I could prepare myself they continued to, as one of them put it, "enhance my features". Throughout the process I learnt their names, the one whom lead me to my room before was Sakura. The one with hair that barely touched her shoulders and a laugh that twinkled throughout the room was Yukiko, and the one with amber eyes that shone brilliantly was Kaede. Once they were done, they nodded in satisfaction and lead me towards the bed whereupon laid an elegant gown.

The trio quickly slipped the gown on me, and the fabric hugged my body. The gown was made of a soft fabric which started in a light creme and descended into shades of soft yellow. A floral pattern of vines and roses danced across the fabric in thread of brown and red which stretched from the underside of my right breast and continued towards the left side of the dress where it stopped just before the floor. It was sleeveless and cascaded the entire length of my body, the fabric lightly kissing the floor.

Hands pressed lightly against my shoulders, the trio lead me towards the bathroom where a few feet away from the door, and still in the room was a body length mirror. They made a spinning motion with their hands, and grateful for all their work I complied.

I twirled in front of the mirror, fingering the soft fabric. My hair fell in soft curls, the stands glistening in various shades of dark blonde, starting at a light gold and decending into a light shade of brown. Framing my face were a few stray curls, while the rest were tucked neatly behind my ear. My eyes shone the colour of dark chocolate, in contrast my skin glowed white, glistening like freshly fallen snow.

After a few minutes of examining myself in the mirror, a light knock was heard. Sakura opened it, revealing Hiro . The trio left the room, but not before Yukiko flashed a quick wink, leaving Hiro and I as the only ones left in the room. Hiro's outfit had changed, and rather than his driver cap restricting his hair flow, it was let it free, it looked so soft that I had a lingering urge to touch it, one that I denied. Soon his arm was linked in mine as he explained that he was to escort me downstairs to supper. Soon enough we had dencended the stairs, and Hiro led me down the hall, towards the dining room.

"This is where I take my leave, but I must say you look absolutely gorgeous." Hiro said with a suddenly, his look one of sincerity, I was baffled by the sudden statement and before I knew it he was already down the hall.

"And you look dashing tonight." I whispered to the empty hallway, soon after turning towards the dining room before stepping inside.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my niece, Ren" My uncle spoke as I walked into the room, surprised to see multiple people other than my uncle present. Well it did explain the dress.

"Pleasure to meet you, princess." A man with golden hair and violet eyes said as he delicately kissed my hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Suoh, Tamaki, and may I say you look as beautiful as twinkling stars on a cold winter night."

_An: I know, I'm super late with this update... BUT REN MET TAMAKI! I was going to procrastinate her meeting any of the host club members till next chapter, but this is better._ _I'll try and update soon, but no promises!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_An: sorry it's late!_**

_"Pleasure to meet you, princess." A man with golden hair and violet eyes said as he delicately kissed my hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Suoh, Tamaki, and may I say you look as beautiful as twinkling stars on a cold winter night."_

My uncle began to introduce the rest of the people present, but for the most part I did not hear him, for my attention was focused on the man whom had just called me a princess. His eyes twinkled brightly and there was a smile tugging at his lips. His hair fell in golden locks, and in his hand he held a single red rose.

"For you, my princess." He said, as he took my hand and placed the rose inside. I simply blinked my eyes in confusion, who was this handsome stranger who went by the name of Tamaki Suoh? The dinner passed slowly by as my uncle's company asked me questions which I answered as politely as possible. Next to my plate laid the rose, the petals of crimson contrasting against the soft creme tablecloth, an image which would catch my gaze constantly as I struggled to focus on the dinner before me.

"Richowski-San" I heard the sound of a male voice saying my name cut through my thoughts, and so I looked up accordingly.

"Yes?" I replied evenly.

"You are to be attending Oran academy as of tomorrow correct?" A man middle aged man with dull blond hair asked as I struggled to remember his name. Ah yes, Suoh, the same as the 'prince'- for lack of better words- that gave me the rose. His father perhaps? Upon glancing quickly at each of their faces, I noticed that the did same some of the same physical qualities.

"Indeed, Suoh-San." I replied smoothly.

"Excellent, it's a pleasure to meet another student." I looked on at him in confusion, student? A teacher perhaps? Upon reading my confusion Mr. Suoh answered my unsaid question.

"I am the headmaster of Ouran Academy, did you not realize?" Wheels clicked and turned in my head. Headmaster? But the headmaster for Ouran public school was Rokurou Kenta, was it not? As my thoughts lingered on the subject I remembered a link underneath the one for Ouran public school that appeared when I searched 'Ouran High school Tokyo' a few months ago, when I was debating whether to come to Japan of not, I clicked on it and was shocked at the prices for the school. What was it called again? Ouran Private Academy? The word academy bounced across my thought. It would make sense, if my uncle is rich and has a reputation to uphold why wouldn't he want to send me to a school for rich children? He did say academy after all. As I racked my thoughts I realized that he had never once mentioned that Ouran was a public school, and I had come to that conclusion on my own.

"Why, yes, but ofcourse! I remember now. It is a pleasure to have the opportunity to study at your academy. Now you must excuse me as I not quite used to the time change and am feeling quite lagged. Goodnight gentlemen and thank you for the wonderful entertainment" The words slipped out of my mouth as I excused myself to go contemplate this problem in my room, a bright smile plastered on my face, my right hand clasped around the rose. I was sure to phrase my words as elegantly as possible for fear of my uncle sending me back to Canada simply for lack of manners.

Once in my room, I flopped on the bed and stared up at the cueiling. Ouran Private Academy huh? Boy am I in for a boatload of trouble!

***  
_**An: Okay, so I realize that this chapter was super short but I haven't updated in a while so I felt like I owed you all a update**__. __**This chapter was actually quite a hassle to write, but now that it's done I think I have a slight idea on how I want to do the next chapter. I'll try and update soon, thanks**__**for reading! (Oh and I just chose a name for the headmaster/principle guy of Ouran public high school because I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a name mentioned anywhere in ohshc- if he does let me know and I'll change it**__**accordingly.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_An: I never thought I would be albe to update this fast. Well y'all do deserve it soooo... A special thanks to that person whom I bounced ideas for the chapter off of (you KNOW who you are)! Enjoy_

I am enrolled in a private academy for the elite? How on earth will I pay the tuition!? I was prepared for the fees of a standard public school, not a school for the filthy rich! My thoughts were interupted by a light knock on the door. I slowly stood up to answered it only for it to open when I was mere steps away.

"Miss Richowski? I have the uniform that your uncle ordered for you. However it seems they have made a mistake and have given you the male uniform rather than the female one. It will take a few days for the proper uniform to arrive. If you would like I could see if Mr. Suoh is still downstairs and ask him if he has any additional female uniforms?" Sakura asked with a small smile. In her hands was a bundle of cloth, which I assumed to be the uniform.

"No, this is fine for now. I doubt he would have a girl's uniform that would fit my height anyways. Could I see that for a moment?" I pointed at the bundle of cloth. She handed it over and I placed it against my body. It seemed to be the right height, the only thing of concern was the chest, it seemed too small. I would have to wrap my chest for it to fit.

"Do you think I could try it on?" I asked, as I gazed at the purple blazer. It was actually a very nice shade, and I hoped that when my proper uniform arrived it would be just as satisfactory.

"Oh, Yes, of course! If you will excuse me I have some errands to run, but if you need help with anything then feel free to call for me." And with that she left, and I was alone in the room, holding onto a male uniform for an elite private academy. This sure wasn't what I was expecting when I decided to come to Japan for my senior year.

After multiple failed tries, I managed to secure my chest tightly. I slipped on the pants which were a shade of midnight and felt like satin. Next came the dress shirt which was the colour of freshly fallen snow. Finally came the blazer which was a light periwinkle. I walked to the mirror, hoping to determine the mobility of the uniform. It fit quite well, and I could move easily in it which was an added bonus. Once I was in front of the mirror I was quite shocked. Other than the long hair, and the makeup, I looked quite masculine in the outfit.

Curious, I went to the vanity and removed my makeup. Then I put my hair up in a loose ponytail, the curls fell softly against my back and the smell of my shampoo momentarily lingered in the air. I took a few moments to brush stray curls behind my ear, satisfied I trekked back to the mirror where I was met with quite a handsome man.

He stood comfortably, with his arms draped over each other. His right foot which was slightly in front of his left, was bent slightly. Overall he stood at a height of about 5'11. His hair, which shone of soft shades of gold, was long and pulled back, the stands danced across his back with his every movement. One stray curl brushed against the corners of his mouth which hinted at the shadow of a smile. But what was most charming, was his eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing, they had the appearance of pools of never ending chocolate, that got deeper and richer the longer you stared into them.

Was this charming man in front of the mirror really me? I couldn't believe it. Yet as I moved, so did he. I swept my right arm in an arc, and his movements matched mine exactly. To check I rolled up my left sleeve, and showed the man the scar that I had had ever since an accident as a child. The man showed a matching scar. When my face moved so did his. So this man_ is _me. It was baffling, I had always thought of myself as quite feminine... My thoughts were interrupted by three crisp knocks on the door.

"Coming!" I walked towards the door, wondering who it was. Sakura perhaps? My eyes widened in suprize as the prince from earlier in the evening stood before me.

"Richowski-san I-" His voice cut off as he looked at me. I looked down and realized I was still in the male uniform.

"Oh, um they sent the wrong uniform... I'll be getting the female one sometime next week. Please do come in, Souh-san." I opened the door wider and gestured inside. I took out the hair elastic as I lead him towards the couches. I could feel the hair sweep across my shoulders and it was reassuring. On our way to the couches, the prince got distracted and was at my vanity. He pointed at the makeup and hair accessories I had spread out on top.

"Are these yours?" He asked with- what seemed to be excitement?

"Um yes?" I replied, uncertain of what to say.

"And you know how to use them?"

"Yes?" I replied. His eyes lit up and he looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"RICHOWSKI-SAN PLEASE JOIN THE HOST CLUB!" He pleaded with a bow.

"Um, what's a host club?" I asked in confusion.

_An: Oh Tamaki...I'll try and update again soon! Ack so I accidentally left a note to myself in there for the editing process and forgot to remove it... I fixed it now so no worries_


	7. Chapter 7

"Um, what's a host club?" I asked in confusion.

"I'll show you tomorrow, Richowski-san! And make sure you dress like when you opened the door for tomorrow. Kaay~?" And with that he skipped out of the room. Was that really what he came here to ask me? I doubt it, it seems as though he got distracted, and forgot his initial objective. Not that it will do me well to linger on it, I could always ask him later. My thoughts were intently locked on the question of what a host club was. Of course I could just search it, but the blonde prince did say he would show me tomorrow, and strangely I felt as though I owed it to him to wait patiently until tomorrow for his explanation. I walked towards my suitcases, which were placed beside the door leading to the closet.

Opening the closet I was prepared to hang my uniform on an empty hanger. When I opened the door I was met with a fair sized room that had multiple places for clothing storage. 3/4 of the space was already filled with clothes from dresses to jeans. In the center of the room was a coffee table surrounded by two comfortable looking chairs. On the table top was a note written in flowery cursive:

"Dear Ren, I am so very excited to have another girl around the house! I hope you don't mind but I have went shopping and selected a few items in preparation of your arivial. I should be returning about two weeks after you arrive. I simply cannot wait to meet you in person! ~Aunt Vanessa"

Ahh yes, Aunt Vanessa. She had been the one who had wanted so badly for me to come to Japan. I had spoken to her over the phone a few times and her voice was soft and sweet. Often she is away from the residence as a result of travelling for the sake of her business, or so she told me over the phone one night. She is currently in... France?

It was very nice for her to have went to all this trouble for me, she must have also been responsible for the supplies in the bathroom as well, because even if I try as hard as I can, I cannot imagine that Uncle Katsu would have bought them for me.

I took off the uniform, and hung it on an empty hanger near the door. Next I dragged my suitcase into the walk-in closet and placed it in the center of the room and went about finding a pair of pajamas. I settled on a semi-loose neon green shirt with "I don't do mornings!" scrawled on the front in a bold purple type. (In English, of course.) For the pants I choose some super adorable and cozy fuzzy black pajama shorts. The top was actually longer than shorter, being the reason it was one of my favorites- it's crazy difficult to find a shirt that is long enough and fits decently over my chest. To complete the outfit I slipped on my fuzzy purple monster paw slippers. My best friend, Laura, had actually given me the pajamas and slippers for a birthday gift last year, and they were one of my absolute favorites! I set off towards my bed, ready for sleep. However once I got there I spotted the gown which I had neatly laid down on the bed earlier, and so I carried it to the closet and hung it on a hanger. The gown brought my thoughts back to earlier this evening, and so with visions of princes and roses, I drifted off to sleep.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes, my thoughts clouded with fleeting remains of dreams. My view was unfamiliar. "Where I am?" I thought as I stared at the high ceiling. Ah, yes, I'm in Japan and I start school today. 'What time is it?' I wondered as I rolled to the side of the bed, reaching so my phone. However rather than my dresser I was met with empty space. Oh right, my phone is still in my bag. I walked over to closet, stretching on the way. I was about halfway there when the door swung open, and Sakura came rushing in.

"Miss Richowski! You are going to be late! Lessons at the academy begin in less than an hour and you still have to go to the office to figure out your class and schedule!" Sakura tutted as she walked towards me.

Soon I was in the chair in front of the vanity with Sakura brushing my hair and applying various products to it. When she was satisfied, she dragged me to the closet and pulled out the male uniform, handing it to me before leaving the room declaring "I'll be back with Hiro in five minutes so you go get ready!"

I slid on the uniform and then went and prepared my backpack. I threw in: 7 notebooks; 6 folders; a calculator; two pencil cases, one of which held pencils and pens while the other held pencil crayon along with even more pencils and pens, a thing of tape and a mini stapler; a bunch of various notes that I had taken as an attempt to catch up for 11 years of Japanese schooling; and what I liked to call my "translation diary" (basically it is a note book that contained Japanese words or phrases that I had difficulty with and explained how to say it and a definition, all of which was written in English.) Upon realizing that the uniform has no pockets, I tucked my phone, which I had grabbed while collecting my supplies, into a side pocket. Swinging the bag onto my back, I headed back over to the vanity where I put my hair up in a low ponytail. The second I was done the door swung open again.

And off I went to Ouran Private Academy. Today Hiro was driving a standard limo, and I was sitting in the back, by myself. It was actually quite lonely back there all by myself.

Before I knew it we had arrived. The school was very... pink. From what I could see the building itself was quite large, as well as the courtyard. It was quite a beautiful site seeing it lit in the soft morning light. Hiro lead me towards the main office before leaving with a slight smile on his face.

I patiently waited in one of the chairs in the office, which were extremely comfortable. Soon enough I was told which classroom I was in and was given some vague directions on how to get there.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out!" The receptionist said with a smile. Then she reminded me of the time and that I should hurry if I wanted to avoid being late.

I walked into the hallway and began my way towards the classroom. Chattering students littered the hallways, their voices rang in my ears, distracting me from the directions. Wait, what were the directions again? I turned, planning to return to the office I came from but I had no idea where that was either. Down this corridor maybe? I attempted retracing my steps but I ended up getting even more lost. I surveyed my surroundings, while I was trying to return to the classroom I had come from I had managed to wander to an quiet part of the school, no longer were there students and silence lingered in the air.

I hung my head in defeat, I have always had little to no sense of direction. Lost. And hopelessly so. And to top it off there is no one to ask for directions. Way to go Ren, lost on the first day! Well isn't this just bloody fine and dandy. I slid to the ground, might as well sit as there is no way that I'm gonna find the classroom on time, right?

I took out my phone and glanced at the time, but was met with nothing of the sort. The screen portrayed no time. Ahhh right, I will need to get a new one because the towers here are different, wait are there even towers? No matter the reason, I'll need to get a different phone later, maybe after my interview tonight?

I fiddled with the multiple charms that dangled from the device. They ranged from animals to little balls of poof, and I often got teased for them. But what can I say, they are absolutely ADORABLE and I have a sliiigghht weakness towards cute things. I also had various key chains, charms and buttons attached to my back pack.

(**_An: Cue honey's "cute sensor"_**)

The sound of shoes broke me out of my trance, and when I looked up I was faced with a boy with honey coloured eyes and a flowery smile. He pointed at my charms, oh great here comes another lecture about them, but rather than that he began to say how cute they were and asked to see them.

"They're so cute! Ne Takashi?" He said, turning to a boy- which I has failed to notice until this moment- with a stoic expression on his face. He nodded, his black strands of hair bobbing up and down gently.

"I tell you what, if you can show me where class 3-A is I''ll give you one!" I smiled up at the boy, hoping he would take me up on my offer. Then I won't have to die a cold, lonely death, all because I am terrible with directions. Flowers bloomed around him as he extended his hand, a large smile spread on his face. Success! Thank you adorable boy!

I could feel myself move and I blinked in surprise, I was no longer sitting on the floor but now I was standing beside the cute lil blonde. Did he help me up? Must have, because tall, dark, and attractive over there doesn't seem to have moved an inch. Hmm he's a hell of a lot stronger than he looks.

I glanced at the honey blonde boy and his friend as he led me through the halls, occasionally saying where we were in the school. They were both wearing the same uniform as I was, so obviously they are also students. Is it possible they are in my class? Sure the blonde was small, but so was Laura so it's very possible. They did seem to know their way around the school very well, so it is possible that they are also third years. I was about to ask, as the lil cutie tugged on my hand.

"Hm?" I looked down at the boy, wondering why we had stopped.

"We're here, Ren-Chan!" He said smiling.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked, confused. I am pretty sure that I haven't mentioned it yet.

"We're in your class! Sensei told us you would be arriving today!" He said with a dazzling smile. I swear I could see flowers blooming around him. This kid is just too dang cute! Oh, I never asked for his, or his friends name. I was about to ask as a voice rang out.

"You are late! Please get to your seats, Haninozuka-San, Morinozuka-San. Richowski-San I will have you know that it is very improper to late, and on your first day nonetheless!" The teacher scolded, an annoyed expression on his face.

"My deepest apologies. I am to blame for the tardiness of myself and of my fellow students. As I am still unfamiliar with the school, I got lost and these lovely young gentlemen escorted me to the classroom. If there is to be any punishment, I take full responsibility. Please accept my apology!" I said with a quick bow. Will that suffice? I wouldn't want them to get in trouble on my account.

"Very well, Richowski-San, I will excuse it this one time. Please introduce yourself to the class and then take your seat behind Haninozuka-San." The teacher sighed.

"I am Richowski, Ren. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance! Please take care of me." Was that alright? That's how you do an introduction in Japan, right? I've never had to do an introduction in front of a class before, so I hope it was okay. Whispers started around the classroom, and multiple hand shot up. Was I supposed to answer questions? I glanced nervously at the teacher, who simply pointed at an empty seat near the back of the class.

I quickly nodded and headed to the seat. Once I sat down, I scanned my surroundings. The blonde sat right in front of me. What did the teacher say his name was again? Ah yes, Haninozuka. And his friend was Morinozuka? I would have to thank them later. Oh right and I owed Haninozuka a charm of some sort. What to get him, what to get him? Hmm what is that pink thing in his arms?... a bunny? Come to think of it, he was also carrying that around earlier. Maybe it is important to him? It is pretty cute. Hmm but a bunny... That's perfect! I know exactly what to give him!

_An: Sorry this chapter is so late! It was originally way longer but I wanted to update and couldn't think of an ending right away. All that I cut from this chapter, will be included in the next chapter instead!_


End file.
